Pilots--whether they fly airplanes in the performance of military duties, as a business, or for recreation--utilize check lists as part of a pre-flight or in-flight (or the like) procedure. The utilization of written check lists is an important safety procedure for flying aircraft of all types (e.g. planes, helicopters, autogyros, etc.).
Over the years there have been many different systems developed for facilitating proper review of check lists, including relatively low tech items called variously pilot's clip boards, flight desks, and knee boards. Some of these devices include mechanisms for clipping variable check list sheets in place, a lamp to allow viewing at night, and/or surface manifestations for facilitating holding of a writing implement or the like. While these devices are helpful they are not normally as versatile as desired, and are not failsafe.
Other, sophisticated devices have also been developed, such as check list computer units sold under the trademark "HEADS UP". While such computerized check lists do provide failsafe features, they are very expensive, more expensive than the average general aviation pilot would utilize, and also more expensive than many commercial organizations could justify on an economic basis.
According to the present invention, a flight desk is provided which has failsafe features of operation, yet is small, portable, and relatively inexpensive. Thus the device according to the present invention combines the best features of the prior art knee boards or the like, and sophisticated failsafe computers. The device may be utilized by all sorts of pilots, including general aviation, military, and commercial pilots.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a board assembly is provided having a main body with a substantially flat top surface, and a plurality of visual indicator means--such as light emitting diodes. Means are provided for mounting the visual indicator means in operative association with the main body top surface so that when an indicator card is placed on the top surface, areas of the indicator card line up with the visual indicator means. A mechanism is also provided for holding an indicator card on the top surface in alignment with the visual indicator means, such as a conventional clamp of a clipboard, spring clamps associated with the indicator means, or any of a wide variety of other devices.
A plurality of indicator cards are provided. Each card is dimensioned to fit on the top surface and has indicia thereon positioned in operative association with at least a few of the visual indicator means. A storage compartment is provided in the body of the board assembly, for receipt of the indicator cards. The storage compartment is dimensioned so that it can fit a plurality of the cards, with tabs on the cards extending outwardly from the storage compartment for easy access. By a simple movement of slide blocking devices, or by spring detents which engage notches in the cords, the cards may be selectively removed from the storage compartment, or held within the compartment.
The board is also designed so that it readily mounts electrical, or mechanical, accessories. For example it is desired to provide means defining channels along the top and bottom edges of the board. Protrusions on electrical and mechanical components--such as on a calculator, a clamp, a pencil holder, or the like--are shaped and dimensioned to cooperate with the channels.
A switch may be associated with each visual indicator, or there may be a single switch for selection of on, off, and other modes (e.g. pre-set and programs), with other switches for setting or advancing movement of the lights. Circuitry may then be provided for automatically advancing the indicator light sequence as elements are checked off. A wide variety of other alternatives are also available, such as providing two rows of visual indicators, with different colors, one indicating the element must still be checked off, and the other indicating it has been checked off.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a failsafe, yet effective, aid for pilots going through pre-flight and in-flight safety checklists procedures. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.